


Balance

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Balance

The moon had just risen to illuminate the bedroom.

Upon awakening, Amy adjusted to her setting to look upon Priya, sit asleep. The human didn’t mind laying about for a while. In fact, she enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped up in Priya’s powerful arms, making her feel safe. Her head was resting on Priya’s breasts as she always enjoyed kissing them as often as possible. 

The previous night was incredible; everything Amy had always wanted from her partner. An evolution was occurring within Priya, making their relationship more than sex. 

***

When Amy first contacted Priya, the passion between them was undeniable. Neither one of them could keep their hands off each other, much to the concern of Amy’s friends.

Sure, Amy was having the time of her life, but Adrian had heard things about Priya and feared for the human’s safety. Lily started complaining about how she never got to see her friend anymore. Even Kamilah and Jax expressed their reservations about Amy doing little else but sleeping with Priya. All of it was getting on her nerves and the more people complained, the more Amy retreated into Priya’s embrace.

Who were they to criticize her? Sure, when a man is outspoken about his sex life, he’s allowed to wear it like a badge of honor, and Amy was sick of people trying to make her feel ashamed. Sex was something she had enjoyed before, but it was different with Priya.

The vampire made Amy feel powerful in her sexuality. Every waking moment was a celebration of their bodies, and Amy was going to be proud of herself. She wasn’t hurting anyone and she knew she and Priya were in love. Even if the vampire didn’t express it.

But after a while, Amy longed for more from their relationship. The two of them would be naked for days on end in Priya’s bedroom and bath and Amy found herself missing her friends. She knew they were wrong to criticize her, but sometimes friends make mistakes. It occurred to her, that she ought to at least give them a chance to make amends. And while she was at it, she wanted to see what else there was to do with Priya for the sake of achieving balance in her life.

Surprisingly, Priya was agreeable to the proposal. She took Amy out on double dates with Lily and Jax, council meeting with all the vampires and even spent time with Kamilah and Adrian to hear tales of their early days. Hearing Kamilah talk about Filipa made her clutch Priya’s hand even tighter for fear that she might lose her. But Priya wasn’t going anywhere and she planned to prove it.

The previous night was the greatest in Amy’s life, allowing her everything she’s ever wanted from her relationship with Priya. It started out with a walk in Central Park with the looking particularly beautiful blanketed in snow. Sure, Amy was cold, but also felt invigorated at the same time as she clutched onto Priya’s arm. 

Priya followed that up with an elevator ride up the Rockefeller Center to what Amy discovered was a private observation deck. Even the plexiglass barriers were removed for the best possible view. The vampire had coughed up some serious money for this date.

Piercing winds chilled Amy, but she’d always enjoyed the cold and hated summer. And with the sky clear and beautiful while she ate a gourmet dinner with her gorgeous girlfriend, Amy couldn’t think of a single complaint.

“What’s that over there?” Priya pointed in the direction of the Empire State Building.

Amy stood out of her chair and watched the lights on the side of the building spell out, “Amy, will you marry me?” She turned around to see Priya on one knee and holding the largest diamond Amy ever witnessed.

“When I met you, Amy, you were a muse. Someone for me to share in my appetite for passionate, endless sex. But over the course of a year, I’ve learned something about myself and that’s the fact that I want more out of this life. I’m in love with you, Amy and I want to spend forever making you happy. So will you marry me?”

It took a moment for Amy to compose herself through her tears of joy before she responded “yes” a thousand times in succession. After all this time, Amy finally reached the Priya she’d known since the day they met. And now she wanted to explore the sensual side of her fiancee.

They were at Priya’s suite in the blink of an eye thanks to the vampire’s speed and they hungrily kissed each other in the dark.

Passionately, Priya tore off her dress, making Amy heat up at the sight of the vampire completely naked. Amy smacked Priya’s butt, prompting the vampire to toss the human aggressively onto the bed.

“Make me come, my love,” Priya commanded, sitting on Amy’s face. The human had to admit there was something nice about knowing the vampire wasn’t going to change completely.

She kissed Priya’s wet folds, licking the outer edge of the vampire’s center and holding onto her breasts. Following Priya’s body language, Amy moves in rhythm with her fiancee making her come over and over.

***

Amy felt like she was having a dream as she thought about what transpired while continuing to kiss Priya’s breasts. But then she looked at her finger to see the ring sparkling back at her. She would be Priya’s wife and nothing could make her happier.

Eventually, sleep would return to Amy only to open her eyes and see Priya standing naked by the window. Following her lover’s lead, Amy opting not to put any clothes on and walked over to the vampire.

Amy rested her hand on Priya’s butt and gave her a long kiss on the lips. The city outside shined beautiful as ever, but for the time being, Amy liked the idea of staying in and having sex with Priya. It would be especially nice knowing they’d achieved a nice balance and no one would ever tell them how to live their life together.


End file.
